


Not Every Girl

by Geonn



Category: White Collar
Genre: Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Suit Porn, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple question leads to a little show and tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Every Girl

Since every person that abandoned their party was replaced with another stranger, the bar still felt filled to capacity. Diana offered to buy her one more drink, and that led to a conversation that prompted Sara to return the favor. They admitted they had spent far too much time bonding with men getting in the way. Neal or Jones or Peter... there was never a chance to get to know each other. Now as they lost time and gained inebriation, both were regretting that it had taken so long to just sit down and talk to one another. Eventually, with enough glasses in their past, the talk became more risqué.

"So tell me," Diana said, knowing she was tiptoeing across the line even as she spoke, "when you dated Neal, did you ever wear his suits?"

Sara's chuckle was enough of an answer, and the flush to her cheeks was due to more than the alcohol. "Why? Who wants to know?"

"Me. ZZ Top was wrong, you know. Not every girl is crazy about a sharp-dressed _man_. But a woman like you with a wardrobe like Caffrey's? Hm. I think I'd like to see that."

Diana shrugged and finished off her latest drink, wiping the excess from her upper lip with her thumb and then sucking it dry. She watched Sara, who had propped her chin on one hand. Her eyes were drowsy and Diana could see the wheels turning behind them.

"Well. I'm not with Neal anymore. And you're not with Christie. So if I wanted to give you a little fashion show, neither of us would have to worry about crossing a line."

Diana grinned. "Maybe you wouldn't. Me, I'd have to behave myself."

"Says who?" Sara said.

"Says the fact you're straight?"

Sara leaned further forward, eyes narrowing as her voice lowered. "Says who?"

Now Diana leaned forward. "Now _that_ is interesting."

"Hm," Sara said.

#

Diana sat on the foot of the bed, still in her slacks and the pristine white blouse she had worn to work. But now she was missing her high heels, feeling the plush carpet of Sara's bedroom through her stockings. She had tossed her jacket over the back of a chair as they crossed through the living room, both of them chuckling as Sara urged Diana onward. She had pointed to the bed and aimed an authoritarian finger at Diana as she retreated into the walk-in closet.

"Don't go anywhere."

"I won't."

But now that her alcohol-infused courage was starting to evaporate. As much as she wanted what she assumed was about to happen, she also thought it could be the worst idea she'd ever had. The closet doors opened and Sara stood between them. Critical thinking became a distant memory as Diana took in the sight.

A pair of patent leather shoes, shining even in the dim light of the bedroom, draped by the cuffs of pleated pinstripe pants. No jacket, but it would only have obscured the waistcoat and the pale blue Oxford shirt Sara wore. Waves of red hair cascaded down from beneath the fedora onto her shoulders, the hat pulled so low that it obscured her eyes in shadow. She lifted her chin and her eyes sparkled as she gauged Diana's reaction.

"I may have kept some of Neal's things after the breakup."

"You wear them better."

Sara moved forward, swaying her hips with a distinctive strut. "Thank you, Agent Barrigan." She stopped in front of where Diana was sitting, lifting one hand to the knot of her navy blue tie. She tugged it out of the waistcoat and let it drape over the row of buttons. Diana could see now that it was silk, and she resisted the urge to stroke the material.

"Diana..." She looked up, surprised by how sober Sara sounded. She had a slight drawl to her voice, and it was doing delicious things to Diana's mind. "I know that you're still getting over Christie. I know you're not looking for anything serious. So don't think of this as a rebound or an ill-advised hookup. Just think of it as two friends getting to know each other and having fun. I like being with women, but I'm not ready to date one. You love women, but it's way too soon. So let's just have fun."

Diana felt a weight lifting from her. "That sounds very nice, Sara."

"Good." She bent down, her fingers lightly gracing Diana's cheek before moving up into her hair. She bent down and parted her lips, touching her tongue to Diana's top lip. Diana took the tip into her mouth and sucked it, moaning as Sara shuffled forward to straddle Diana's bent knees. The kiss passed from tentative to demanding, and Sara gripped Diana's collar with her free hand. Another button pulled free and the material gaped, revealing the black lace cup of her bra. She pushed her hand inside to awkwardly cup Diana's breast as their tongues swirled and dueled. 

Diana broke the kiss and leaned back, raising a hand to her mouth and sucking two fingers into her mouth. With her other hand she unzipped Sara's slacks.

Sara looked down, holding her breath for a second before she spoke. "I can take them off..."

"Not yet." Diana pushed her hand inside and Sara gasped as her underwear was pushed aside. She turned her hand upside down and pressed two fingers against Sara's sex, gasping and closing her eyes at how familiar and new it felt. She tilted her head back and Sara caught her lips in another kiss. As Diana began to stroke, Sara pinched Diana's nipple through her bra. She bent her knees, pressing them against the bed on either side of Diana's hips and pushing her weight down on Diana's exploring fingers.

"I'm going to come."

"You'd better." 

Diana moved her lips to Sara's ear and bit down on the lobe. Sara cried out and trembled, bowing to touch her forehead to Diana's as she came. Diana pushed a finger into her and Sara's groan cut off in the middle, turning into a primal growl that made her shoulders hitch.

"That's... the best orgasm I've ever had with all of my clothes on."

Diana smiled. "Technically all of _Caffrey's_ clothes on."

"Let's leave him out of this." She brought her lips back to Diana's for a slow, lingering kiss. Diana was still stroking her, making her weak in the knees. "You already broke the clothed record... want to go for the naked one?"

"Later. Right now, I think you owe me."

Sara's eyes widened. "Oh, God. Well... never let it be said I don't pay my debts."

Diana grinned and pushed herself back toward the pillows. Sara took off her fedora and spun it toward the bedpost as she crawled onto the mattress in pursuit.


End file.
